The present invention relates generally to flashlights, and in particular to a flashlight adapted for convenient use in conjunction with other hand-held implements, such as firearms, or in conjunction with activities requiring the use of one's hands.
By way of background, a number of flashlights or flashlight holders are known that are designed for use in combat or self-defense situations. Several of these holders and flashlights are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,270,231, 5,848,834, 5,167,446, 4,542,447, 5,642,932, 5,363,285, 5,556,003, 5,345,368, 6,023,875, 5,752,633, 5,533,657, and 5,593,074. An additional such flashlight device is disclosed in EP0484891.
In spite of prior work in the area, there remain needs for improved flashlight devices for potential use in conjunction with other hand-held implements such as firearms, particularly in self-defense and/or combat situations, or when performing other tasks or activities that require two handed operation such as those that commonly occur in industrial environments or outdoor activities. The present invention is directed to these needs.